The Only Thing Left
by tardislover504
Summary: Tris Prior's whole family died in a fire before she moved from England. Now living with Tori an old family friend, all she has left of them is a gold locket. Tris tires to hide what happened to her, but one person can change all that. (Rating is subject to change)


The Only Thing Left

Light shines through my eye lids making the once black canvas of my sight an iridescent red. I then notice the constant beeping next to me and slam my hand down to shut off the alarm. Forcing my stiff muscles to move, I drag myself from the warm confines of my bed to get ready. My room with its bare walls is actually quite large for a normal sized bedroom for a seventeen year old. I navigate my way through the labyrinth of boxes and books scattered haphazardly on my floor to my closet. I rip the tape off one of the boxes marked CLOTHES and grab whatever reaches my fingers first. I haven't ever really cared about how I look, I know my small and scrawny body isn't to die for and I don't see the merit of trying to make it look any different.

I walk into the bathroom connected to my room and flick on the lights, and tossing the clothes onto the counter. The reflection I see in the mirror makes me cringe, my dull blond hair is in knots all the way down my back. My lifeless blue-grey eyes have dark bags under them from lack of sleep. Shaking my head I turn around, turn the water on to be scalding hot and jump in the shower. At first I just stand there and think about how today will go at my new school. Apparently it's called Eaton High, named after some important figure to the community, I'll be entering as a junior. Seeing how it's right after Thanksgiving break I will be an outcast with everybody wanting to know how I am. _Great._ Shaking my head from my thoughts I quickly wash my hair and body and step out of the shower with the steam billowing out behind me. I dry my body and pick up the clothes that I randomly selected, black tights and a red sweater that goes down past my butt. Shrugging at my choice I slip them on and brush out my hair while I dry it. It falls naturally straight, down to my hips.

Walking back into my room I go over to my dresser and pick up my most important possession, a golden locket from my parents. I used to live in the United Kingdom up until about six weeks ago, my family including my older brother Caleb died and I was the only one left. This locket is the only thing I have left from them inside is a picture of all of us smiling as a happy family. I have worn it every day since it happened it reminds me of my family and of my life before I moved to this little town in Maine. I miss being able to see my mom's smiling face every day, or hear the rumble of my dad's voice as he says good morning. Most of all I miss how Celeb had the ability to make me feel not so alone. _I can't think about this right now, I got to get ready for school._ I shake my head from my thoughts and grab my backpack then make my way downstairs.

In the kitchen I see Tori sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Thankfully after my parents passed away our family friend Tori took me in, she's a nice woman who runs a very successful tattoo shop and therefore can afford her large home. I plop down in the seat across from her and grab an apple from the basket in the middle of the glass table. "Morning Tori." I smile at her, "Morning Tris, do you have everything you need for school. Your phone, backpack, school supplies, gym clothes, and bike keys?" She asks looking up from the newspaper. I nod my head, "Yup I go everything but the desire to actually go." She laughs at this knowing that I hate bringing attention to myself, which when you're the new girl is impossible to avoid. I look over to the stove clock and see that it's six forty-five, I better get going so I can find my locker and everything before class starts. I say goodbye to Tori and head out to the garage. I open the garage door and get onto my black Harley, making sure my bag is securely on my back I take off.

Seeing how our house is just down the street from the school I make it there in ten minutes and park my bike towards the back of the parking lot. Walking towards the building I notice that a lot of students are already here, and all their attention is on the new girl. I feel my palms start to sweat as I push through the front doors into Eaton High. Locating the office I walk in and go to the front desk, the woman sitting there doesn't say anything she just looks at me expectantly. _Wow peoples manners here are completely different from Britain._ "Hello, I'm new here and came to get my assigned classes and locker." I say politely. Her eyes look up at me with surprise and starts to type on the computer, "You must be Beatrice Prior. Welcome to Eaton High. Here are your classes," She hands me a sheet of paper, suddenly acting much more kind. "And here is your locker number and combination. And judging by your accent I am going to go and guess that you're from Britain, am I correct." I nod taking the other, smaller, sheet of paper from her. "Yes I moved here over the past holiday break. Is there anything else I need?" I ask, hoping that I can go to my locker. "Oh, the principle would like to talk to you before you leave. Just go into the door at the end of the hall." Her blood red nail point to my left.

Once in front of the door I bring up my fist and knock lightly on the dark wood. "Come in." Comes a muffled reply, taking a deep breath I open the door and step inside. _I hope I make a good impression I don't need the principle to hate me on my first day here. _The room is a dark brown with shelves of trophies lining them, looking at them I see most are for track and American football. "Ah, Miss. Prior it nice to meet you, my name is Mr. Eaton. I know that you haven't been in the States for too long and don't really know how the education system works here so I'll explain." Starts off a man with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. "Our school, like many, runs on a nine period day with each class lasting for forty minutes. Each student must take five core classes consisting of a language, English, math, history, and science. By looking at your records I see that you are a very bright girl." He stops to smile at me. _I got my brains from my father he was a well-known scientist,_ is all I can think of. "So you will be taking all AP classes. Now for the rest of your day you will have a period for lunch and one for physical education, and you will need to pick an elective or spot to take up the other two periods. Do you have any idea what you would like to do?" I have always loved to run, so I can join track. For the other period I have no idea what I would want to do. "I have some idea what I would like to de Mr. Eaton, for one of the periods I would like to join the track team. As for the other one I'm not quite sure what I would like to do yet." I trail off, not really knowing what else to say. After a beat of silence he says, "Well for now I can place you in a study hall and let you find a club. Track will be the last period of the day and last until about four thirty and the coach will most likely have you try out today." With that he hands me a modified schedule, and gives me a late slip. Once out of the office I look up at my phone and see that it's seven fifty, _awesome on the first day I'm going to show up half way through first period._

**A/N** I hope you guys like the first chapter, the second one will be coming soon! **Disclaimer I do not own the Divergent books or any products mentioned. **


End file.
